When data is read from a hard disk drive, the read channel must be adequately synchronized so that it may correctly read the data stored in the hard disk drive. In addition, the receiver gain must be adjusted in order to properly read the data. The presence of noise may significantly affect the ability of the data to be properly read when inadequate gain control and timing recovery mechanisms are implemented. In such an instance, the performance of the hard disk drive may be significantly affected.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.